


Le meilleur grand frère au monde (et comment il a failli tout gâcher)

by histoirede (liquidN)



Series: La musique adoucit les moeurs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, First Time, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Akiteru réalise que son petit frère ne verra pas son copain avant plusieurs mois, il décide de prendre les choses en main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le meilleur grand frère au monde (et comment il a failli tout gâcher)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezumicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/gifts).



Quand on toque à la porte, Tsukishima se doute de qui est derrière.  
  
"Entre...", dit-il, et comme il l'avait deviné, Akiteru passe la porte, la referme doucement derrière lui et s'approche du lit où est assis son frère.  
  
"Ca va ?", demande Akiteru, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.  
"Hm.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima, n'ayant pas vraiment le courage de dire combien c'était dur de réaliser en repartant de la gare que Kuroo n'était plus à côté de lui.  
"Tu veux parler un peu ?  
\- ... si tu y tiens."  
  
Tsukishima sait que la dernière conversation qu'il a eue avec Akiteru était la plus embarrassante de sa vie, vu que son frère a découvert en même temps qu'il était gay, en couple, et niais, mais il sait aussi qu'Akiteru ne veut que son bien.  
  
A la réponse de Tsukishima, Akiteru s'assied à côté de lui sur le lit et lui sourit d'un air entendu.  
  
"Il est bien reparti ?  
\- Oui. Pas de souci.  
\- ... désolé encore d'être rentré sans frapper, hier.  
\- ...... je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.  
\- J'aurais pu, si. Tu ne ramènes jamais personne à la maison et tout d'un coup tu as un invité qui reste plusieurs jours ? J'aurais pu me poser des questions. Et ça se voyait que vous étiez proches, enfin... je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais quand je suis rentré et que je vous ai vus, je me suis dit "aaah, mais c'est bien sûr"...  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on donnait cette impression.  
\- Un peu, si.  
\- ... tu penses que Maman et Papa...", commence Tsukishima, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa question.  
"Je pense qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué. Maman est prête à adopter Tetsu, en tout cas, vu que tu souris quand il est là.  
\- Certainement pas.", dit Tsukishima en poussant l'épaule de son frère.  
"J'ai à peine prononcé son nom et tu es déjà en train de sourire... non mais regardez qui est amoureux...", taquine Akiteru en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère. "N t'inquiète pas, ça te va bien. Et il a l'air tout aussi amoureux de toi, hein.  
\- ... je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet.", répond Tsukishima, renfrogné.  
"Mais pour les parents, oui ?"  
  
Tsukishima pousse un soupir. C'est un sujet auquel il avait toujours évité de penser.  
En même temps, sans petit ami, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de raison de dire à qui que ce soit qu'il se pensait gay. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était dérangeant de se dire qu'il avait ramené Kuroo chez lui mais que ses parents n'aient aucune idée de quelle était leur relation.  
  
\- Un peu.", finit-il par avouer.  
"Je comprends. Au moins tu as un grand frère ouvert d'esprit qui aime bien ton copain.", ajoute Akiteru en souriant. "Et alors, tu me racontes ? Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?  
\- Non."  
  
Akiteru sort son téléphone, tape un message.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", demande Tsukishima, trop loin pour voir l'écran mais intrigué de savoir à qui Akiteru écrit au milieu d'une conversation sérieuse.  
"Je demande à Tetsu.  
\- Tu veux vraiment que j'ai honte, hein ?", râle Tsukishima en essayant de voler le portable de son frère, sans succès.  
"C'est bon, je suis sûr qu'il apprécie l'attention... alors 'Il m'a fait sa déclaration au tournoi de printemps en disant que j'étais insupportable et j'ai dit oui parce que j'aime quand il me rabaisse.'", lit Akiteru avant de pouffer de rire.  
"Arrête ça !  
\- Oh, il y en a plus... Je dois te dire qu'il attend que tu répondes à son dernier message.", lit Akiteru et son sourire s'attriste. "Tu veux que je te laisse pour que tu le contactes ?  
\- C'est bon, il m'appellera une fois à Tôkyô.  
\- ... pauvre garçon, il fait tous ces kilomètres pour toi et à peine parti tu le négliges.  
\- Que l'on s'appelle maintenant ou dans une heure ne changera rien au fait qu'il est loin.", dit Tsukishima et le sourire d'Akiteru disparaît.  
"Pardon. C'est vrai, ça doit pas être facile... quand est-ce que vous vous revoyez ?  
\- Cet été, je pense. Enfin, si on se qualifie pour l'inter-high et qu'on monte sur Tôkyô, j'imagine qu'il pourrait venir voir un match...  
\- ... tu es sérieux ?  
\- Ben... oui.", répond Tsukishima, qui se demande vraiment ce à quoi Akiteru s'attendait.  
"Mais tu n'aimerais pas le revoir avant ?  
\- Non, j'ai un petit ami que je préfère voir tous les 3 mois. Plus, il est difficilement supportable, de toute façon.  
\- Tu pourrais aller le voir un week-end ?  
\- Avec quel argent ? Et puis il sera à la fac, il sera sûrement très occupé.  
\- Crois-moi, la fac, c'est pas si prenant que ça.  
\- ... de toute façon je n'ai pas les moyens, donc je préfère ne pas y réfléchir.", conclut Tsukishima et Akiteru attrape à nouveau son téléphone qui a vibré au moins cinq fois depuis qu'il l'a reposé un peu plus tôt.  
"Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il te raconte.", dit Tsukishima, se doutant bien que tous les mails viennent de Kuroo, mais il se rend compte qu'Akiteru ne lit pas ses messages mais en écrit un nouveau. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire qu'il me manque, hein...  
\- Nan, nan... je vérifie juste quelque chose. Hm, voilà. Et bien voilà, tu vas le voir le 19.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Le week-end du 19. Je t'emmène à Tôkyô. Et Tetsu m'a confirmé qu'il est libre.  
\- Non.  
\- Comment ça, non ?  
\- Je ne peux pas accepter ça.  
\- Pour me racheter de ne pas avoir toqué.", argumente Akiteru avec un grand sourire.

* * *

"Il vient te chercher à la gare ?", demande Akiteru alors que le shinkansen commence à décélérer.  
"Hm, il est déjà là.", explique Tsukishima, descendant son casque dans son cou pour pouvoir converser plus facilement avec son frère.  
"Ca te dérange que je le salue ?  
\- ... pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?  
\- Je ne veux pas perturber vos effusions.  
\- Je n'effuse pas. Tu te trompes de personne.  
\- Tu étais sur ton portable à lui parler pendant tout le trajet. N'essaie pas de faire croire que tu n'es pas impatient.  
\- ... ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir me tenir.", dit Tsukishima en se levant, suivant son aîné vers la porte du train la plus proche.  
  
Une fois sur le quai, Akiteru lui tend une pochette.  
  
"C'est quoi ?  
\- Le plan pour aller à l'hôtel, la réservation et de quoi payer.  
\- On ne s'y retrouve pas ce soir ?  
\- Cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Ou très en retard.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je vais dormir chez un pote qui est monté à Tôkyô pour la fac. Tu as une chambre double à ta disposition.  
\- ...... je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça sous-entend.", répond Tsukishima, qui sait très bien ce que ça sous-entend et qui commence à rougir.  
"Que je suis un bon grand frère. Je t'ai mis des préservatifs dedans, aussi.", sourit Akiteru en passant le portique. "Regarde, Tetsu est là !"  
  
Il ne peut pas le retrouver maintenant.  
Non.  
Il lui faut au moins 5 secondes pour reprendre contenance.  
Mais déjà, Kuroo s'avance vers eux d'un pas rapide, son sourire un peu plus marqué que d'habitude.  
  
"Kei ! Aki !  
\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Aki ?", demande Tsukishima, qui n'est absolument pas satisfait que tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait imaginé.  
"Depuis que c'est mon bienfaiteur qui te ramène près de moi.", déclare Kuroo en papillonnant des yeux et en attrapant sa main dans la sienne. "Et j'ai bien vu que tu faisais la gueule quand je l'appelais grand-frère, aussi.  
\- Aki c'est pire.  
\- Ca me dérange pas.", explique Akiteru.  
"Moi si. Vous êtes de mèche et ça me dérange.  
\- Kei, tu sais, tu es le seul Tsukishima qui m'intéresse...", déclare Kuroo sur un ton mielleux avant de se retourner vers Akiteru. "Désolé Aki.  
\- Pas de souci, tu n'es pas à mon goût.", répond Akiteru en rigolant. "Allez, je vous laisse, je vais retrouver des potes. Profitez bien, les amoureux.  
\- On va faire de notre mieux !", répond Kuroo, enjoué, et Akiteru s'en va le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Tsukishima n'est décidément pas d'accord.  
Il ne sait pas avec quoi, mais il n'est pas d'accord.  
Il a la très nette impression que son frère et son petit ami se sont concertés pour lui jouer un sale tour, et il n'a pas encore trouvé ni quel était le sale tour, ni comment répliquer.  
  
"... ça va, Kei ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?  
\- ... qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter à mon frère ?  
\- Rien de spécial. C'est à peine si je lui ai écrit depuis le jour où je suis parti de Miyagi, tu sais.", explique Kuroo, et Tsukishima récupère sa main, encore dans celle de Kuroo, puis le fusille du regard.  
  
"Je croyais qu'on était un couple qui se donnait la main ?", demande Kuroo, innocent, et Tsukishima sent ses joues rosir.  
"... il faut croire que non.  
\- ..... tu avais l'air plus heureux à l'idée de me revoir par mail il y a 10 minutes que maintenant que tu m'as en face. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est parce que je suis pas venu en uniforme, c'est ça ? Mais tu sais, je suis plus au lycée, ce serait bizarre de continuer de le mettre."  
  
Tsukishima sent son cœur se serrer à l'allusion à son fantasme présumé sur l'uniforme de Nekoma, la blague à répétitions dont ne se lasse décidément pas Kuroo.  
Après tout, c'est vrai que Kuroo n'a rien fait de mal (à part appeler son frère Aki) et qu'il a juste eu du mal avec ces retrouvailles à cause du contexte qu'Akiteru y a mis.  
Il repart dans à peine plus de 24 heures, il n'a pas de temps à perdre à faire la tête à Kuroo.  
Il ferme les yeux une seconde, inspire doucement et rouvre les yeux.  
Kuroo le regarde, un sourcil levé et Tsukishima réalise qu'il le trouve effroyablement beau.  
  
Il se penche vers lui, approchant sa bouche assez proche de l'oreille de Kuroo pour que seul son petit ami puisse entendre ses prochains mots.  
  
"Tu es plus beau comme ça qu'en uniforme."  
  
Quand Tsukishima s'écarte à nouveau, il réalise que Kuroo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
"Ne m'invente pas un nouveau fantasme avec cette veste, par contre, s'il te plaît.", ajoute-t-il, un sourire revenant sur ses lèvres.  
"Tu es sûr ? Parce que si on en met un sur chacun des habits que je possède, quand je m'habillerai le matin, je me dirai que je te plairais et ça me mettra de bonne humeur.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que ça me plairait de te voir t'habiller.", dit Tsukishima et il réalise en le disant tout ce que cette phrase peut sous-entendre.  
"J'espère moins que de me voir me déshabiller.", rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.  
"Bon, on va où ?  
\- Tu as des demandes en particulier ? Tu veux voir la Sky Tree ? Le zoo d'Ueno ?  
\- Bah, je ne suis pas venu faire du tourisme.  
\- J'étais prêt à jouer les guides, mais c'est comme tu veux. Sinon, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait faire un tour dans les magasins de disques, à Shibuya. J'imagine qu'il y a plus de choses qu'à Miyagi et comme je te sais mélomane...  
\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'écoute.  
\- Ben comme ça je verrai ce qui te plaît. Tu pourras faire mon éducation musicale, après mon éducation littéraire.  
\- Des fois je me demande qui est le sempai, hein.  
\- Moi j'ai fait ton éducation sportive et sentimentale. Chacun ses spécialités."  
  


* * *

"C'est du classique.  
\- Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué.  
\- C'est de la musique classique, que tu écoutes ?", demande Kuroo sur un ton curieux.  
"En général, non, mais si je dois faire ton éducation musicale, il vaut mieux reprendre au tout début.  
\- Tu pourrais me dire le genre de groupes que tu écoutes actuellement, plutôt.  
\- Pour mériter ça il faudrait que tu aies déjà le niveau de base.  
\- Et qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas ?  
\- Donne-moi ton téléphone.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- ... passe-moi ton téléphone."  
  
Kuroo s'exécute, déverrouille son portable avant de le donner à Tsukishima.  
  
"AKB48.", se contente de dire Tsukishima en unique argument en pointant la bibliothèque de chansons de Kuroo.  
"Mais elle est bien, celle-là.  
\- Oui, et les deux d'en-dessous aussi, j'imagine ?  
\- ... tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Regarde, je suis bien amoureux de toi."  
  
Tsukishima est bien certain qu'au moins une ou deux personnes autour ont entendu ce que Kuroo a dit et il est bien heureux de ne connaître personne à Tôkyô.  
  
"Complais-toi dans la fange de tes goûts musicaux, mais ne viens plus me demander les miens.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- ... tu veux que tout le magasin soit au courant ou quoi ?", demande Tsukishima, qui ne sait pas s'il est plus embarrassé par les déclarations impromptues ou le fait que des inconnus les entendent.  
" 'Complais-toi dans la fange de tes goûts musicaux'... c'était poétique et condescendant juste comme il faut. Comment tu en trouves des comme ça ? J'aimerais l'imprimer pour la faire encadrer." rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher de rire aussi.  
"Arrête de faire ton maso.  
\- Ah, Tsukki, vanne-moi, j'aime ça.", dit Kuroo sur un ton que Tsukishima préfèrerait qu'il garde pour d'autres occasions.  
"Chuuuteuh.Tu n'es pas sortable.", se plaint Tsukishima tout en continuant de sourire.

 

* * *

"Ce sont mes gyôza préférés de toute la ville.", explique Kuroo en s'asseyant face à Tsukishima.  
"J'imagine que tu as goûté tous les restaurants de gyôza de Tôkyô.  
\- Exactement.", dit Kuroo avant d'appeler le serveur. "Un chashu râmen siouplaît."  
  
Tsukishima commande aussi, et une fois le serveur écarté, regarde Kuroo d'un air étonné.  
  
"Ce sont les meilleurs gyôza de Tôkyô et tu prends des râmen ?  
\- En fait c'est mon argumentaire pour que toi tu prennes des gyôza, comme ça je peux t'en piquer."  
  


* * *

L'après-midi passe encore plus vite que la matinée -probablement parce qu'ils se sont attablés vers 15 heures-, entre une salle d'arcade rétro avec un jeu de volley-ball si mauvais que Kuroo et Tsukishima ont passé deux heures à y jouer en en disant du mal et un magasin d'objets insolites que Kuroo apprécie et dont il ressort avec un sticker mural de Godzilla phosphorescent.  
Vers 21 heures, Tsukishima remarque que Kuroo regarde l'heure sur son portable de plus en plus souvent. Il sait qu'il va devoir prendre une décision à propos de l'hôtel, et encore plus dur, en parler avec Kuroo.  
  
"On mange encore ensemble ce soir ?", demande Tsukishima, se disant que c'est peut-être le meilleur moyen d'aborder la question de la soirée.  
"Ca me plairait, oui. Il faut juste que je ne loupe pas le dernier train. A quelle heure tu dois retrouver Akiteru ?  
\- Il dort chez un ami. Je suppose que je le retrouve à la gare demain pour repartir, en fait.  
\- Oh. Je pensais que vous aviez pris un hôtel ensemble.  
\- Moi aussi, mais non, il a juste réservé une chambre pour moi.  
\- ... tu veux venir chez moi ? C'est pas tout près mais je suis sûr que ça n'embêterait pas mes parents.", propose Kuroo.  
"... je pense que je vais quand même dormir à l'hôtel.  
\- Comme tu veux. Je ne t'aurais pas sauté dessus, hein, de toute façon le mur entre ma chambre et celle de mes parents est tellement fin qu'on voit presque à travers..."  
  
Tsukishima se mord la lèvre inférieure, hésite sur la manière de dire ce qu'il a envie de dire.  
  
"Tu sais, même si Akiteru dort chez un ami, il a quand même réservé une chambre pour... pour deux personnes."  
  
Kuroo ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il veut dire pendant un court instant, puis son sourcil gauche se lève alors que sa bouche se fend d'un sourire encore plus suffisant que d'accoutumée.  
  
"Tu veux que je vienne combler le vide que ça apportera, c'est ça ?  
\- ... je ne sais pas.", dit Tsukishima, même si ce qu'il aimerait dire c'est qu'il n'a pas envie d'être venu jusqu'à Tôkyô et de ne même pas avoir l'occasion d'embrasser son petit ami car ils n'avaient aucun endroit où le faire tranquillement et que la chambre d'hôtel pourrait au moins servir à ça.  
"Kei."  
  
Le ton de Kuroo fait se redresser la tête de Tsukishima. Il n'avait pas réalisé l'avoir baissée.  
  
"... je dois t'avouer que... que ça me ferait très plaisir que tu m'invites parce que... parce que je me suis déjà retenu toute la journée de t'embrasser, déjà, et aussi parce que je sens que cette nuit va être très très très difficile si je la passe sans toi.  
\- ...  
\- Si tu ne sais pas encore, on peut déjà passer à ton hôtel maintenant, poser tes affaires, ressortir manger, et si tu n'es pas à l'aise je rentre par le dernier train.  
\- Non, c'est bon, je sais. Je préfèrerais passer la nuit avec toi. C'est juste que... mon frère m'a pris au dépourvu et j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de me faire à cette idée."  
  


* * *

Tsukishima récupère la clé de la chambre réservée au nom de son frère à la réception et se sent suffoquer dans l'ascenseur à côté de Kuroo. La montée est interminable et la numérotation des chambres dans le couloir lui semble incompréhensible.  
Il finit par ouvrir la porte, pose son sac à l'entrée, et à peine à l'intérieur il sent la main de Kuroo attraper la sienne.  
Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine et il n'est pas tout à fait certain qu'il se soit remis tout à fait où il faut parce que chaque inspiration est devenue difficile.  
  
"... je peux t'embrasser ?", demande Kuroo et Tsukishima voudrait juste qu'il le fasse, plutôt que demander. Il ne voit donc pas qu'il n'est de toute façon plus en possession de ses moyens ?  
  
Tsukishima se contente d'enlever ses lunettes et de s'approcher de Kuroo, laissant soin à ce dernier de combler la distance entre eux.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvent alors qu'un bras de Kuroo passe dans son dos, l'encercle pour l'attirer à lui, et Tsukishima sent son cœur repartir à une vitesse tout à fait anormale.  
Ils ne se sont embrassés que quelques fois -la dernière nuit que Kuroo a passée à Miyagi-, mais Tsukishima ne sait déjà pas comment il a fait pour tenir tellement de temps sans l'embrasser.  
22 jours.  
22 jours sans ces doigts qui tiennent sa nuque, sans ces cheveux qui viennent chatouiller son front, sans ces lèvres sur les siennes.  
Tsukishima sent sa respiration s'accélérer quand Kuroo ouvre sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un son qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire.  
  
"Je te fais de l'effet, dis-moi.", raille Kuroo en s'écartant une seconde et Tsukishima a tout sauf envie qu'on se moque de lui.  
  
Il attrape le col de Kuroo, le plaque contre la porte juste derrière lui et l'embrasse à nouveau, se collant de tout son long contre le corps de son petit ami. Il l'embrasse avec fougue, du mieux qu'il peut avec le peu d'expérience qu'il a, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo aussi émette un léger gémissement.  
A ce moment, Tsukishima s'écarte, essuyant le coin de sa bouche d'une main, ses sourcils se levant pour montrer que lui aussi a marqué un point.  
  
"Les 22 derniers jours étaient les plus longs de ma vie.", dit Kuroo alors qu'un sourire réapparaît sur son visage.  
"Je sais, tu n'as pas arrêté de me le dire.  
\- Mais là, je réalise combien c'est vrai. Kei...", dit Kuroo en tendant une main vers Tsukishima que ce dernier attrape. "Je sais que je donne l'impression de dire n'importe quoi la plupart du temps, mais je suis sérieux quand je dis que je t'aime."  
  
Quelque part, Tsukishima est content d'avoir enlevé ses lunettes un peu plus tôt, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de comment il aurait réagi à une telle déclaration s'il avait pu distinguer nettement le visage de Kuroo.  
  
"... je sais.", se contente-t-il de répondre, embarrassé, puis il lâche la main de                Kuroo pour enlever sa veste et ses chaussures et s'enfoncer plus loin dans la chambre.  
  
Kuroo l'imite, se déchaussant avec rapidité avant d'attraper à nouveau la main de Tsukishima dans la sienne.  
  
"Ca t’embête que je tienne ta main ?  
\- Non, je voulais juste faire l'effort d'aller un peu plus loin. Quitte à avoir une chambre d'hôtel, on ne va pas passer la nuit à se bécoter dans le couloir.  
\- ... ce serait le plus belle nuit de ma vie.  
\- Arrête.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tes déclarations mielleuses.  
\- Mais quoi ? C'est vrai.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire.  
\- ... moi je suis sûr que tu aimes ça, en vrai.", dit Kuroo en rapprochant son visage de Tsukishima, glissant un baiser juste sous son oreille. "Que quand je te dis que je t'aime, ça fait battre ton cœur plus fort.", ajoute-t-il, ses baisers descendant dans le cou de Tsukishima et ce dernier aimerait bien que son cœur arrête d'obéir à ce que dit Kuroo. "Qu'en vérité tu meurs d'envie d'entendre mes mièvreries romantiques...", conclut Kuroo alors que ses mains encerclent son corps.  
  
Tsukishima passe les bras autour du cou de Kuroo, attire le jeune homme à lui pour un nouveau baiser.  
  
"Donc ta conclusion c'est que toi tu aimes quand je te dis des horreurs et moi j'aime quand tu me fais des déclarations d'amour ?", dit-il quand le baiser prend fin.  
"Je suis prêt à entendre des déclarations d'amour aussi, s'il faut.", déclare Kuroo avec un sourire narquois.  
"Tu es bête.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima entre deux baisers rapides.  
"Bon, ben tant pis, je prendrais les insultes ce soir aussi, alors...", râle Kuroo et Tsukishima sent ses lèvres dessiner un sourire qu'il n'arrive pas à retenir.  
"... Tetsu..."  
  
Kuroo s'écarte légèrement, regarde Tsukishima d'un air étonné.  
  
"Quoi ?  
\- Rien, rien, j'attends la suite.  
\- La suite de quoi ?  
\- Tu disais "Tetsu".  
\- Des fois tu dis Kei avec juste rien derrière.  
\- Quand je dis Kei avec juste rien derrière, tu peux l'interpréter comme un "je t'aime"."  
  
Une des mains de Tsukishima placées dans la nuque de Kuroo passe dans ses cheveux, l'attire à lui.  
Il faut qu'il le dise.  
Il l'a déjà dit.  
Il peut le dire.  
Il doit le dire.  
  
"... quand je dis Tetsu avec juste rien derrière... tu peux aussi l'interpréter.", dit-il à l'oreille de Kuroo et il entend ce dernier prendre une inspiration rapide.  
"Kei...", se contente de répondre Kuroo, et Tsukishima se sait bien trop rouge pour ne pas oser sortir son visage du creux de l'épaule de Kuroo.  
  
Kuroo s'écarte doucement, cherche le regard de Tsukishima.  
A cette distance, il peut le voir nettement. Voir son sourire amoureux, ses joues rosies, sentir son regard le transpercer.  
... et c'est trop.  
Il récupère ses mains, s'écarte et s'assied sur le lit avant de remettre ses lunettes.  
  
Kuroo est debout devant lui, et pendant quelques secondes il ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais c'est le sourire habituel de Kuroo, le sourire goguenard et moqueur, qui revient sur le visage de son petit ami alors qu'il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
"Désolé d'être aussi niais.", se contente de dire Kuroo.  
"... désolé d'être aussi distant.", réplique Tsukishima.  
"Non, tu... non. Pas de souci. Ca ne me fait pas cet effet.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Non."  
  
La chambre est silencieuse pendant quelques instants et Tsukishima ne sait pas trop quoi faire.  
Ils n'ont pas encore mangé. Peut-être peut-il proposer de ressortir, d'aller se chercher à manger ?  
En fait, tout ce dont il aurait envie, c'est de se calmer quelques minutes, reprendre son souffle, digérer la situation, le tout sans vexer Kuroo.  
  
"Tetsu ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu as prévenu tes parents que tu dormais ici ?  
\- Non, mais à mon âge je peux bien découcher.  
\- Fais-le, ça ne sert à rien qu'ils s'inquiètent. Je vais prendre un bain pendant ce temps.  
\- ... tu voudras que je te rejoigne ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vu la tête de la baignoire, mais je doute qu'on y rentre à deux.  
\- ... ce n'était pas un non."  
  
Tsukishima se lève, sourit et enlève à nouveau ses lunettes pour les poser sur le cadre de lit. Il retire son pull, le pose sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, puis enchaîne sur ses chaussettes et son pantalon.  
Kuroo le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Tsukishima commence à déboutonner sa chemise.  
  
"Je ne fais pas un strip-tease, je vais me laver.", précise Tsukishima.  
"Hm hm. Pas de souci. Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
\- Non."  
  
Tsukishima pose sa chemise avec le reste de ses vêtements, attrape un des yukata sur le lit et ouvre la porte de la salle de bains.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il prend une douche rapide qui le relaxe déjà un peu. Il est levé depuis 5 heures ce matin et en fait la journée a été longue. Il fait couler le bain, s'assied au fond et replie ses jambes vers lui.  
A travers le mur de la salle de bains, il entend Kuroo au téléphone, probablement en train d'expliquer à ses parents qu'il ne rentre pas ce soir.  
Il l'entend rire et ce son réchauffe sa poitrine. Bien qu'ils aient passé plus de temps à s'échanger des mails qu'à se voir ou à se parler, Tsukishima doit avouer qu'il aime la voix de Kuroo. Elle a un timbre grave, d'adulte, et donne l'impression qu'il sait tout ce qu'il pense.  
  
Alors que Tsukishima se demande si Kuroo va vraiment le rejoindre à la salle de bains maintenant qu'il n'entend plus la voix de son petit ami à côté, on toque à la porte.  
  
"J'ai prévenu mes parents.  
\- OK.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima.  
"... je ne sais pas si tu t'attends à ce que je vienne, au final.  
\- Je ne vais pas tarder, de toute façon."  
  
Tsukishima se lève, attrape une serviette et s'essuie. Il enfile le yukata, serre la ceinture et ressort dans la chambre.  
Kuroo est allongé sur le lit, la tête sur les deux oreillers superposés, en train de regarder son portable. A l'arrivée de Tsukishima, il redresse les yeux vers lui et fait un sourire.  
Tsukishima reprend ses lunettes sur le bord du lit, vient s'asseoir à côté de Kuroo.  
  
"Tu regardais quoi ?  
\- Rien de spécial, un message de Kenma.  
\- ... est-ce que Kozume-san est au courant ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Du fait qu'on soit un couple.  
\- Bien sûr. Je lui dis tout. Même quand ça ne l'intéresse pas.", explique Kuroo, une expression légèrement étonnée sur le visage, comme si ça lui paraissait évident. Tsukishima est bien certain de ne rien dire à Yamaguchi de ce qui pourrait se passer cette nuit, lui.  
  
"... tout ?  
\- A peu près, oui.  
\- A quel point ?"  
  
Kuroo tend son portable à Tsukishima, qui l'attrape pour pouvoir lire la conversation à l'écran.  
  
'Je passe la nuit à l'hôtel avec Tsukki !!!!!'  
'Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de détails.'  
'Demain à la même heure, je ne serai plus puceau'  
'Je crois qu'on avait déjà dit que pour les histoires de ce style, c'était à Yaku que tu devais t'adresser.'  
'Je lui ai déjà dit. Mais j'ai besoin du soutien moral de mon meilleur ami.'  
'Je vais essayer de ne pas avoir d'image en tête en me couchant, déjà. Tu diras à Tsukishima de passer le bonjour à Shôyô de ma part.  
Et ne l'embête pas trop.  
Déjà qu'il se dévoue pour te dépuceler.'  
  
"Merci, maintenant je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face.", se contente de dire Tsukishima en arrivant au bout de la conversation.  
" Vu sa taille, il y a peu de chance que vos regards se croisent, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Ah ah.", rigole Tsukishima sur un ton qui montre bien combien il ne trouve pas ça drôle.  
"Tu m'embrasses ?"  
  
Tsukishima se penche sur Kuroo, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Son souffle est chaud et ses lèvres humides. Tsukishima a envie de se rapprocher, d'enjamber le corps de Kuroo et de se coller à lui, des pensées qu'il n'avait pas il y a seulement quelques minutes.  
Plutôt que d'obéir à ses pulsions, Tsukishima se redresse et s'écarte de Kuroo.  
  
"Va te laver, aussi.  
\- Maintenant ?", demande Kuroo sur un ton légèrement implorant.  
"Oui. Parce que si tu te fais dépuceler cette nuit, j'aimerais autant que tu sois propre."  
  
Kuroo fait un grand sourire, se redresse et se lève du lit en quatrième vitesse. Il attrape le deuxième yukata et ouvre la porte de la salle de bains.  
  
"... tu te déshabilles là-bas ?  
\- C'est pour que tu puisses te retenir de me sauter dessus.", répond Kuroo avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
  
Tsukishima est laissé seul dans la pièce, assis à côté du portable abandonné de Kuroo et sa nervosité revient légèrement, même s'il n'a pas d'appréhension particulière.  
Il pose le portable de Kuroo sur le rebord du lit et va attraper le sien. Il hésite une seconde à écrire à Hinata pour lui passer le bonjour du passeur de Nekoma, mais il se ravise et se contente de répondre à un mail de Yamaguchi à propos d'un devoir d'anglais.  
Dans la salle de bains, il entend la voix de Kuroo fredonner la musique du jeu vidéo auquel ils ont consacré une partie de leur après-midi et Tsukishima ne peut empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage.  
Il se lève, remet mieux son yukata qui s'était déjà un peu trop ouvert à son goût et va placer un "Ne pas déranger" sur la porte de la chambre avant de la verrouiller.  
Il attrape son sac abandonné dans l'entrée et va le poser sur le bureau dans le fond de la chambre, l'ouvre pour y ranger son téléphone quand il voit la pochette laissée par Akiteru.  
Il la sort soigneusement du sac et l'ouvre. Elle contient la réservation de l'hôtel, le plan, les horaires du train de demain. L'argent de la chambre est dans une enveloppe fine et longue et il reste un sac en papier discret, dont il se doute du contenu.  
Tsukishima l'ouvre, les joues rouges, dévoilant trois préservatifs et des petits paquets de ce qui est censé être du lubrifiant.  
A dire vrai, c'est la première fois qu'il a un paquet de préservatif en main. Il sait comment on est censé s'en servir, à quoi ça sert, mais... il ne s'en est encore jamais vraiment préoccupé.  
C'est à ce moment que Kuroo sort de la salle de bains, et les joues déjà rouges de Tsukishima deviennent écarlates. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir tout de suite rangé le contenu du sac dans la table de nuit, mais maintenant il ne peut rien cacher.  
  
"Je vois que tu es équipé.", dit Kuroo, mais ses joues sont rouges aussi.  
"... ce n'est pas moi qui les ai emmenés.  
\- ...... il faudra que je dise merci à Aki pour ça aussi, alors.  
\- Non, parce que tu n'aborderas jamais cette question avec lui. Tu ne veux pas m'obliger à vous supprimer tous les deux."  
  
Kuroo se contente de sourire en guise de réponse.  
Contrairement à Tsukishima, il n'a pas fermé son yukata jusqu'au cou : la moitié de son torse est découvert, semblant encore légèrement humide de la douche. En bas aussi, le yukata est trop petit, et il s'ouvre de manière pas forcément décente sur la jambe de Kuroo quand celui-ci marche pour rejoindre Tsukishima.  
  
"J'ai pris mon bain.", dit Kuroo en reprenant sa place sur le lit à côté de Tsukishima alors que ce dernier pose les préservatifs sur le rebord du lit. "Satisfait ?  
\- ... je ne pensais pas que tu te laverais les cheveux.  
\- Ah, euh... comme tu disais que tu voulais que je sois propre, j'ai fait la totale. Il y a un problème ?  
\- En fait... je te préfère avec tes épis.", avoue Tsukishima et Kuroo éclate de rire.  
"Ca c'est parce que tu aimes mon côté mauvais garçon.  
\- Je sais que j'ai dit il y a longtemps que je t'aimais pour ton caractère, mais si on réfléchit, je te connaissais peu et je ne t'avais jamais vu en yukata.  
\- Je suis classe en yukata, hein ?", dit Kuroo en croisant les jambes et en passant ses bras derrière la tête, les manches du yukata tombant quasiment sur ses épaules.  
"Moins après avoir dit ça.", dit Tsukishima, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver Kuroo un peu trop sexy pour son propre bien.  
"... Kei ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?", demande Kuroo, les joues complètement rouges, et Tsukishima sent tout son corps s'enflammer à la phrase. "Je veux dire, je suis peut-être classe en yukata, mais toi... on a qu'une envie c'est de te l'enlever.  
\- Ah ?", demande Tsukishima, se tournant vers Kuroo pour être allongé sur le côté. "Moi je trouve que ça donne plutôt envie de le laisser, mais de glisser une main dessous.", dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, passant une main dans l'encolure du yukata de Kuroo et caressant ses pectoraux.  
La sensation est inédite et horriblement excitante. Tsukishima ne se sent pas du tout aussi confiant que ce qu'il essaie de faire paraître, mais sous sa main il sent le cœur de Kuroo tambouriner dans sa poitrine, probablement encore plus fort que le sien ne bat, et ça le rassure légèrement.  
Kuroo déplie les bras qu'il avait encore derrière la tête, les repose à côté de lui et se redresse sur ses coudes pour pouvoir attraper les lèvres de Tsukishima. Le geste fait glisser la main de Tsukishima plus bas sur le torse de Kuroo, ouvrant un peu plus le yukata au passage.  
La peau de Kuroo est brûlante sous ses doigts. Ses abdominaux se contractent au passage de la main de Tsukishima. Ce dernier n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer sur le baiser qu'est en train de lui donner Kuroo, son esprit totalement focalisé sur la main qu'il a sur le ventre de son petit ami. Ses doigts s'aventurent plus loin sur le flanc de Kuroo, reviennent sur son ventre, glissent à la limite de la ceinture du yukata.  
  
"... Kei...", souffle Kuroo en s'écartant de la bouche de Tsukishima et ce dernier peut constater que ces simples caresses ont eu de l'effet sur son petit ami, à voir comment le tissu se plie au niveau de son entrejambe.  
  
Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir un tel pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Qu'il pouvait mettre quelqu'un dans cet état. Cette réalisation lui coupe le souffle.  
Il récupère sa main, sourit et l'aventure plus bas, entre les pans du yukata au niveau des cuisses de Kuroo.  
La peau y est encore plus chaude qu'au niveau du ventre, même si peut-être un peu moins douce, et Kuroo laisse échapper un bruit tout sauf habituel.  
Tsukishima se penche à nouveau sur lui, mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient retrouver celles de Kuroo, elles changent de direction, déposent des baisers sur son front, ses joues, ses sourcils et il réalise que ses lunettes le gênent.  
Appuyé sur son coude pour avoir assez d'amplitude pour toucher Kuroo, il n'a d'autre choix que de récupérer la main qui s'occupait des caresses pour pouvoir enlever ses lunettes.  
Avant de les retirer, Tsukishima jette un dernier regard à son petit ami, la façon dont les pans du yukata ce sont totalement ouverts, laissant Kuroo dans une posture totalement indécente alors que tout est encore couvert. Il regrette de devoir abandonner l'idée de voir nettement ce spectacle, mais pose tout de même ses lunettes sur le bord du lit.  
  
"Kei ?  
\- J'enlève mes lunettes.  
\- Tu, euh... ça va ?  
\- Chut.", ordonne Tsukishima, ne voulant pas que Kuroo casse l'ambiance en déblatérant une des âneries dont il a le secret.  
  
Sa main revient au contact de la peau de Kuroo et il est heureux que ce dernier obéisse et se taise. Ses doigts glissent peut-être un peu vite et pour la première fois entrent en contact avec les parties les plus intimes de l'anatomie de son petit ami.  
Bon.  
Il a la même chose sous son yukata.  
Il sait comment ça marche.  
Même si les légers gémissements poussés par Kuroo le déstabilisent un peu, il prend sur lui et caresse plus avant son petit ami, dont les coudes finissent par lâcher. Kuroo est de nouveau allongé de tout son long, un de ses avant-bras venant se placer sur son visage.  
L'autre main de Kuroo vient au contact du flanc de Tsukishima, mais il ne peut de toute façon rien atteindre dans cette position. Le toucher gêne au final plus Tsukishima qu'autre chose.  
  
"Reprends ta main.", intime-t-il à Kuroo et celui-ci obéit, ses doigts venant s'accrocher au tissu de son yukata débraillé.  
  
Il se décale légèrement, passe sa jambe par-dessus celle de Kuroo, bien plus bas que là où sa main s'affaire, celle-ci tachant de reproduire au mieux ce qu'il aime d'habitude se faire à lui-même dans une position qui n'est pas des plus évidentes.  
La respiration de Kuroo s'accélère et Tsukishima se sent de plus en plus à l'aise. Son visage est maintenant tout près de l'épaule de Kuroo, et il est assez proche pour pouvoir distinguer plus nettement les traits de son petit ami. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses yeux fermés, et par sa bouche légèrement ouverte s'échappe une respiration saccadée.  
Tsukishima accélère le rythme et se rapproche plus près de Kuroo, sa bouche venant trouver son torse quasiment entièrement découvert.  
  
"... Kei.", gémit Kuroo. "Je... je...", essaie-t-il de dire, et Tsukishima comprend qu'il va bientôt jouir.  
  
Son visage s'écarte du torse de Kuroo, se rapproche de son oreille.  
  
"Tu es vraiment beau en yukata.", lui souffle-t-il et quelques instants plus tard, il sent Kuroo se déverser dans sa main à l'intérieur du yukata, dans un dernier râle.  
  
Le souffle de Kuroo est encore rapide, sa poitrine montant et s'abaissant de manière exagérée. Tsukishima n'est pas certain de ce qu'il doit faire de sa main dans un cas pareil. Est-il convenable d'attraper un mouchoir en papier et de se nettoyer de suite ? Ou bien vaut-il mieux qu'il compose avec au moins le temps que Kuroo reprenne ses esprits ?  
Le temps de se poser la question, il sent les bras de Kuroo l'encercler, l'attirer à lui, et Tsukishima tombe à la renverse sur son petit ami.  
  
Bon, ben voilà, sa main sale s'est retrouvée en plein sur la couverture.  
  
"Kei... Kei..."  
  
Il ne sait pas plus ce qu'il faut faire d'un petit ami collant juste après l'amour, et se reproche intérieurement d'être aussi perdu dans un contexte qui doit être évident à tout le monde sauf à lui.  
  
Il pose un baiser sur la joue de Kuroo, s'installe plus confortablement sur lui. Il avait beau avoir été très excité quand il avait commencé à tripoter Kuroo, il s'était tellement concentré à faire ce qu'il avait à faire que ça s'était un peu calmé.  
  
La respiration de Kuroo s'apaise doucement, son pouls ralentit et ses bras qui étaient venus encercler Tsukishima commencent à bouger, glissant sur le yukata dans une caresse lente et agréable.  
  
Tsukishima laisse s'échapper une longue expiration qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait. Ses mains viennent se poser sur les flancs de Kuroo -tant pis pour ce qu'il restait sur sa main-, sa cuisse se fait une place entre celles de Kuroo, et son visage vient se placer dans le creux de son cou.  
  
Les caresses de Kuroo sont agréables, amples, de l'arrière de sa tête jusqu'à  
la ceinture du yukata et Tsukishima se sent bien là où il est.  
Un des bras de Kuroo passe dans sa manche, remonte le long de son bras et le contact est maintenant bienvenu. Tsukishima est totalement relaxé, même s'il sent l'excitation revenir petit à petit.  
Dans cette position, de toute façon, Kuroo n'a pas accès à grand chose. Il peut caresser son dos vêtu, remonter jusqu'à l'épaule par la manche, mais ça suffit pour l'instant à Tsukishima. Son yukata est légèrement entrouvert au col, et à ce niveau sa peau touche celle de la poitrine de Kuroo.  
  
Tsukishima se décale légèrement, de façon à ce que la main de Kuroo entrée par sa manche se retrouve à caresser son flanc. La main de Kuroo est chaude contre sa peau et il sent ses mains se resserrer sur les épaules de son petit ami, alors que son érection revient et se presse contre la cuisse de Kuroo. Intuitivement, ses hanches entament un mouvement de va-et-vient, et il aimerait que la main de Kuroo encore dans son dos au-dessus du yukata puisse aussi être au contact de sa peau.  
  
"Mm...", gémit-il, involontairement, alors que la cadence de ses hanches s'accélère légèrement, son bassin ayant trouvé un angle plus agréable pour se frotter contre Kuroo.  
"Kei...", murmure Kuroo, et Tsukishima se demande s'il n'ose pas dire plus que son prénom depuis qu'il l'a invité au silence tout à l'heure.  
"... c'est bon...", se contente-t-il de répondre, ne sachant pas s'il veut vraiment que Kuroo dise ou fasse autre chose.  
  
Cette position lui va. Il aimerait que Kuroo le touche plus, mais il ne sait pas dans quelles proportions, et surtout, il ne veut pas s'écarter d'un millimètre.  
Kuroo pose un baiser sur sa joue, sa bouche descend dans son cou et Tsukishima se sent étouffer. Il a besoin de plus.  
Malgré sa résolution précédente, il se décide à s'écarter de Kuroo, le temps de défaire sa ceinture et d'écarter les pans de son yukata. Il se réinstalle sur Kuroo, attrape la main gauche de son petit ami pour la poser au contact de sa peau, sous le yukata et se sent trembler sous les doigts de Kuroo qui glissent sur ses flancs.  
Très vite, la deuxième main de Kuroo rejoint la première sous le yukata, caressant son dos, s'aventurant jusqu'à ses fesses.  
C'est tellement bon et pourtant pas encore assez, pas encore ce qu'il lui faut.  
Il est tellement près, il sait qu'il n'aurait qu'à se toucher pour jouir. Il sait aussi que Kuroo serait probablement content de s'en occuper, mais il est incapable de demander ça.  
Tsukishima écarte légèrement son bassin de Kuroo, glisse une main à son entrejambe.  
  
"Kei... tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe ?", demande Kuroo et sa voix n'a jamais semblé aussi suave à Tsukishima.  
"Je... je ne sais pas.", répond Tsukishima en arrêtant son mouvement. Il se sent pathétique et aurait aimé avoir déjà fini, pour ne pas avoir cette conversation embarrassante.  
"Pas de souci. Je ne ferai rien dont tu n'as pas envie.", glisse Kuroo à son oreille.  
  
Tsukishima prend une longue inspiration et relève la tête. Il doit le regarder. Ca ne sert à rien de fuir un moment qu'ils sont censés partager.  
Malgré sa vision défaillante, il capte le regard de Kuroo, empli de tendresse et peut-être aussi d'inquiétude.  
  
"Pardon...", se contente-t-il de dire, se demandant encore ce que Kuroo a fait pour se retrouver avec un petit ami comme lui : incapable d'être un tant soit peu aimable mais totalement fichu de gâcher leur première fois.  
"Mais... pardon pour quoi ?"  
  
Tsukishima se mord la lèvre, retient des larmes qui menacent de couler.  
Il a déjà tout gâché.  
Il se relève et le plus vite qu'il peut, va s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, n'arrivant plus à retenir ses pleurs.  
  
"Kei ! Kei, ça va ?", demande Kuroo depuis l'autre côté de la porte et Tsukishima se laisse glisser au sol.  
  
C'était la pire décision qu'il pouvait prendre, et bien sûr, c'est celle qu'il a choisie.  
Il ne pourra jamais être un bon petit ami.  
Si au moins il était un peu gentil, un peu ouvert, ça pourrait compenser le fait qu'il habite si loin.  
Mais dans des conditions pareilles ?  
  
"Kei... Kei, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît."  
  
La voix de Kuroo est chevrotante et Tsukishima voudrait tellement avoir son casque et sa musique pour ne pas avoir à entendre le mal qu'il fait à celui qu'il aime.  
  
"Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vu que tu n'étais pas bien... je ne voulais te forcer à rien, je t'assure...", reprend Kuroo. "Je suis tellement désolé."  
  
Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? Tsukishima n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il en est arrivé là. Il était tellement bien seulement quelques instants auparavant. Maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à se faire plaquer et à rentrer à Miyagi le cœur brisé.  
  
"Kei, réponds-moi. Je t'en prie. Excuse-moi."  
  
Tsukishima n'est pas certain de pouvoir passer la nuit enfermé dans la salle de bains, ni que ce soit une idée intelligente, mais il se sent totalement incapable d'ouvrir cette porte.  
  
"Kei..."  
  
Son prénom dans la bouche de Kuroo est suivi d'un reniflement caractéristique qui ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que de l'autre côté de la porte, son petit ami est aussi en train de pleurer.  
  
"Je... je suis juste là. Quand tu seras calmé, tu... enfin... si tu as besoin d'un moment à toi, je comprends. Pardon."  
  
La voix de Kuroo n'a rien de ce qu'elle est d'habitude. Toute assurance en est partie et Tsukishima sent son cœur se glacer.  
  
"... Tetsu...", soupire-t-il, la voix gonflée de larmes, et même s'il pensait ne pas être entendu de l'autre côté de la porte, la réponse de Kuroo est immédiate.  
"Je suis là, je... Kei, ouvre, s'il te plaît.", dit Kuroo et Tsukishima se doute qu'il est tout contre la porte.  
"... Je ne peux pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je suis nul.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas nul.  
\- Si. J'ai tout gâché. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et j'ai tout gâché.  
\- Kei, c'est rien, ça... on... on n'a pas besoin d'en arriver là si vite si tu n'en as pas envie. Il n'y a pas d'obligation.  
\- ... mais j'en avais envie.", soupire Tsukishima.  
"Kei, j'ai faim.", répond Kuroo et Tsukishima n'est pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu.  
"Quoi ?  
\- J'ai faim. On va manger ? Je t'invite.  
\- ...  
\- Kei, mettons ça de côté pour le moment, ok ? On était pas tout à fait prêts, et c'est pas grave... Je ne sais pas quand je te reverrai alors là, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. On va se rhabiller, penser à autre chose et puis voilà. J'ai passé une super journée, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'on peut rectifier le tir.  
\- ...... où est-ce que tu veux manger ?  
\- Chais pas, genre Yoshinoya ? Un gyûdon, ça me dirait bien.  
\- Radin.", répond Tsukishima et il sent son stress s'évacuer un peu alors qu'un sourire se dessine à nouveau sur son visage.  
"Je t'en paie un double, si tu veux.  
\- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de manger tout ça.  
\- Je finirai tes restes.  
\- ...... tu pourras me passer mon sac et mes habits, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Oui. Oui, tout de suite."  
  
Tsukishima entend Kuroo s'écarter, attraper ses affaires et il se décide à se relever et à ouvrir le verrou de la salle de bains.  
  
"Et mes lunettes.", ajoute-t-il.  
"J'ai tout.", dit Kuroo, mais la porte reste fermée. Tsukishima entrouvre cette dernière en tenant son yukata fermé d'une main et il sent son cœur battre plus vite quand Kuroo apparaît dans l'encadrure.  
  
Son sourire n'a rien de sa suffisance habituelle.  
Tsukishima bloque les pans de son yukata avec ses coudes et attrape le tas que Kuroo lui tend.  
  
"Merci.  
\- Je vais m'habiller aussi.", répond Kuroo, en faisant mine de s'écarter de la porte.  
"... attends."  
  
Il a une deuxième chance. Il peut se racheter. Il peut faire de son mieux. Il peut (probablement) être un bon petit ami.  
  
"Tetsu, tu... tu es vraiment beau, en yukata."  
  


* * *

Le gyûdon du Yoshinoya a exactement le même goût à Tôkyô qu'à Sendai, et dès la première bouchée, Tsukishima réalise que la faim le tiraillait lui aussi. Kuroo est assis à coté de lui au comptoir, son attention focalisée sur une assiette de curry bien trop grande.  
Il se sent déjà bien mieux que tout à l'heure. Comme si son désarroi s'était transformé en une espèce de fatigue qui le force à être plus relaxé.  
  
Il tourne la tête vers Kuroo.  
Le jeune homme est le même que d'habitude, même si ses cheveux ne sont pas tout à fait assez ébouriffés au goût de Tsukishima.  
Au bout de quelques instants, son petit ami se tourne vers lui, se rendant probablement compte du regard de Tsukishima sur lui. Il repose sa cuillère, lui fait un sourire timide et Tsukishima se sent bêtement amoureux.  
Comment s'est-il dégoté un garçon pareil ?  
Il laisse son genou entrer en contact avec celui de Kuroo, reporte ses yeux sur le repas devant lui.  
  
"Tu me feras goûter ?", demande Kuroo.  
"Hm. Je ne vais pas tout manger, de toute façon.  
\- Tu devrais, pour prendre du muscle."  
  
Tsukishima se penche vers Kuroo pour lui parler à l'oreille. Le serveur est dans la cuisine et le client le plus proche est de l'autre côté du comptoir, il sait qu'ainsi ils n'entendront rien.  
  
"Tu me préfèrerais plus musclé ?", demande-t-il, en chuchotant.  
"Je... euh... je n'y ai pas réfléchi.", répond Kuroo, un peu rougissant et Tsukishima le trouve adorable.  
  
"Tu voudras goûter mon curry ?  
\- ... je connais le goût du curry du Yoshinoya.  
\- Tu en voudras ou pas ?  
\- Non, merci, ça ira."  
  
Au final, Kuroo finit son assiette gargantuesque de curry et enchaîne sur la fin du bol de gyûdon de Tsukishima sans aucun souci.  
  
"Tu es un ogre.  
\- Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance.  
\- Encore en croissance à la fac ? Tu as un peu de retard, dis-moi..."  
  
Kuroo se contente d'un sourire pour toute réponse et paie leur repas.  
Les deux garçons se lèvent, retrouvent l'air frais de la rue.  
Il est probablement aux alentours de minuit mais il y a encore du monde dehors. Certaines personnes se pressent en direction de la gare pour attraper le dernier train, d'autres sortent des bars et restaurants le sourire aux lèvres, probablement un peu éméchés.  
A cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus grand chose à faire dehors, et Tsukishima se sent trop fatigué pour proposer quoi que ce soit, mais il a une légère appréhension à l'idée de retourner à l'hôtel.  
  
Kuroo attrape sa main dans la sienne.  
  
"Je peux ?", demande-t-il et Tsukishima constate que personne ne les regarde aux alentours.  
  
Il entremêle ses doigts à ceux de Kuroo et se sent de suite plus sûr de lui.  
  
"On rentre ?", finit-il par demander, voyant que Kuroo prend la direction de l'hôtel.  
"Comme tu préfères.  
\- Ca me va."  
  
Leurs mains se lâchent peu de temps avant d'arriver à l'hôtel et les deux garçons retrouvent la chambre telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée. Le lit est légèrement en vrac sans être défait, les préservatifs préparés par Akiteru sont toujours sur le cadre du lit et le yukata que Kuroo portait encore il y a une demi-heure est posé sur la chaise.  
  
"On regarde la télé ?", propose Kuroo en s'asseyant sur le lit, faisant mine d'attraper la télécommande.  
"Non... je... Tetsu ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- On peut parler, un peu ?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu ne me plaques pas, hein ?  
\- Juste après t'avoir laissé me payer un repas et après le dernier train pour rentrer chez toi ? Même moi je ne suis pas aussi méchant...  
\- ... tu n'es pas méchant.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Hm. Pas avec moi, en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti tes vannes comme de la méchanceté. C'est un peu gamin, mais ce n'est pas "méchant".  
\- ...  
\- De quoi tu voulais parler ?  
\- Je... je ne sais pas. Je... merci pour le repas, déjà.  
\- C'est bon, c'est qu'un Yoshinoya...  
\- Merci de... de m'avoir fait sortir. De là."  
  
Kuroo attrape la main de Tsukishima dans la sienne.  
  
"... merci d'être sorti.", répond-il avec le sourire le plus chaleureux que Tsukishima lui ait jamais vu.  
  
Tsukishima vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et Kuroo soulève son bras pour indiquer à Tsukishima qu'il l'invite à s'installer contre lui.  
Tsukishima vient se blottir contre Kuroo, sa tête reposant sur sa clavicule, le bras de son petit ami entourant son dos.  
  
"... j'entends ton cœur.", remarque-t-il à haute voix.  
"Oh, il bat toujours ? Tant mieux.  
\- ... pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce qu'il fait n'importe quoi dès que tu es proche de moi comme ça.  
\- C'est étrange, ça. A croire que tu amoureux de moi.", ironise Tsukishima.  
"... c'était donc ça !", rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima se sent décidément bien mieux comme ça.  
"Je suis sûr que là, mon cœur bat encore plus vite et plus fort que le tien.  
\- ... et ça te dérange ?  
\- Non. Non, c'est agréable, en fait.  
\- Kei, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je dorme ici, hein ?  
\- Je comprendrais si tu as envie de partir mais... je préfèrerais que tu restes.  
\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir. Je veux juste que tu sois à l'aise, c'est tout.  
\- Hm."  
  
Un silence prend place et la main de Kuroo dans le dos de Tsukishima se met à le caresser doucement.  
  
"... je suis désolé.", finit par dire Tsukishima au bout d'un long moment.  
"Chut, c'est bon, c'est oublié.  
\- Je... suis désolé quand même. Tu t'en faisais une joie et... j'ai quand même un peu gâché le week-end.  
\- Jamais de la vie. On a découvert "Volley Station 98", c'est le meilleur jeu vidéo de tous les temps quand même..."  
  
Tsukishima se met à rire.  
  
"Tu es adorable, Tetsu.  
\- Et meilleur que toi à Volley Station 98.  
\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas voulu me dire comment on était censé faire une courte, hein...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je garde mes bottes secrètes.  
\- ... c'était sympa de jouer ensemble. C'était sympa d'être ensemble.", avoue Tsukishima en attrapant la main libre de Kuroo dans la sienne.  
"Tu reviendras me voir ?  
\- ... dès que je peux.", répond Tsukishima et il se redresse un peu dans l'étreinte de Kuroo, pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa main quitte celle de Kuroo, se pose sur son ventre. "Et je te mettrai ta raclée à Volley Station 98.  
\- Oh ?", demande Kuroo en soulevant un sourcil dans une expression que Tsukishima lui a souvent vue sur le terrain. "Tu espères trouver une borne à Miyagi ? Parce que moi je vais m'entraîner assidûment.  
\- Interdit de jouer sans moi.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Hm, c'est notre jeu à nous.  
\- Tu veux dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire découvrir cette merveille à Kenma ? A Bokuto ?  
\- Je compatis.  
\- ... hmpf. Bon, d'accord...", accorde Kuroo dans un sourire un peu renfrogné et Tsukishima se replace dans le creux de l'épaule de Kuroo, sa main glissant distraitement sur le ventre de Kuroo.  
"... Kei...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je... j'suis vraiment désolé mais si tu laisses ta main par là, je suis pas sûr de... de pas réagir.  
\- ... oh." Tsukishima récupère sa main, se décide à la passer sur le côté de son petit ami pour le serrer dans ses bras. "Pardon.  
\- ...... c'est moi."  
  
Un long moment passe dans le silence pendant lequel Tsukishima a son visage sur la poitrine de Kuroo et respire l'odeur de son t-shirt.  
  
"Tu sais, Tetsu, tout à l'heure... j'aimais bien te toucher.", finit-il par avouer.  
"...  
\- Mais, je... je sais pas, c'est peut-être allé un peu trop vite. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et... enfin, ça n'excuse rien, mais..."  
  
La deuxième main de Kuroo passe autour de son dos et le garçon l'enlace tendrement.  
  
"C'est bon, Kei. On attendra le temps qu'il faudra...  
\- En fait je disais ça pour te faire comprendre que ça me dirait bien de... de réessayer ?  
\- ... maintenant ?  
\- Si... si tu veux bien.  
\- Je suis partant, mais... tu es sûr ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Bon. J'ai une seule condition."  
  
Tsukishima pose son menton sur le torse de Kuroo pour pouvoir croiser son regard.  
  
"Cette fois-ci si quelque chose ne va pas, TU LE DIS.", annonce Kuroo en pinçant le flanc de Tsukishima au travers de son pull.  
"... promis.", dit Tsukishima en se redressant pour pouvoir poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Kuroo. "Je t'aime, Tetsu."  
  
Il l'a dit sans y penser : sans arrière-pensée, sans honte, telle une évidence qu'il avait besoin de partager.  
Kuroo lui répond d'un sourire et les fait rouler sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus de Tsukishima, appuyé sur ses mains, un genou de chaque côté des cuisses de Tsukishima.  
  
"J'ai envie de te manger tout cru.", dit-il dans un sourire.  
"Et moi, j'ai envie que tu enlèves ce t-shirt.", annonce Tsukishima en passant une main sur le torse de son petit ami.  
  
Kuroo se redresse, s'assied sur les cuisses de Tsukishima et se débarrasse de son t-shirt, et Tsukishima se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit torse-nu depuis qu'il est son petit ami.  
Kuroo a un corps magnifique, la peau bien plus bronzée que la sienne, les muscles mieux dessinés, mais Tsukishima doit avouer qu'il a un faible pour ses épaules et ses bras avant tout.  
  
"Tu es bien autoritaire, dis-moi.", ironise Kuroo, mais il reste où il est alors que les mains de Tsukishima viennent se poser sur lui, explorer la peau découverte.  
"Tu adores ça.  
\- Hm. J'avoue, ça me plaît de savoir que tu veux me voir torse-nu.  
\- Et que j'apprécie le spectacle ?  
\- ... définitivement.", dit Kuroo en glissant une main sur le pull de Tsukishima.  
  
Les mains de Tsukishima viennent encercler la nuque de Kuroo, l'attirent à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.  
Le baiser est long, tendre, lent, et quand finalement les lèvres de Kuroo s'écartent légèrement, Tsukishima classe mentalement ce baiser comme le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais partagé.  
  
"... Tetsu...", soupire-t-il alors que la bouche de Kuroo descend dans son cou, dépose des baisers sous son oreille et Tsukishima sent les trapèzes de Kuroo se contracter sous ses doigts.  
Ils ne sont quasiment pas en contact l'un de l'autre, à part les mains de Tsukishima sur ses épaules et la bouche de Kuroo dans son cou et il aimerait... il aimerait...  
  
"Tetsu.", reprend-il, décidé à vocaliser ses envies cette fois-ci, et Kuroo relève la tête, le regarde dans les yeux. "J'aimerais te regarder. S'il te plaît.  
  
Kuroo se redresse et Tsukishima s'extirpe un peu de sous ses cuisses pour  se retrouver assis face à son petit ami.  
Une de ses mains vient se poser sur la hanche de Kuroo, l'autre glisse sur ses abdominaux.  
  
"Tu veux regarder ou tu veux toucher ?", demande Kuroo avec un sourire moqueur.  
"Les deux. Ta peau est douce."  
  
Dans cette position, Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser la peau face à lui, à la base du cou de Kuroo.  
Elle a un goût légèrement salé.  
  
"Tu veux regarder, tu veux toucher, ou tu veux goûter ?", redemande Kuroo, et Tsukishima sent un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres parties à l'exploration de la poitrine de son petit ami. "... Kei ?  
\- Hm ?", se contente de répondre Tsukishima, trop occupé.  
"Je, hm... je peux te toucher aussi ?"  
  
Tsukishima écarte son visage du torse de Kuroo, regarde son petit ami. Celui-ci a l'air hésitant et Tsukishima n'a pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Tout à l'heure, il ne l'a pas laissé parler, ne l'a pas laissé le toucher  
  
"Oui, je... tu veux que j'enlève mon haut ?", demande Tsukishima, parce qu'il se sent beaucoup moins intimidé s'il sait ce qu'il va se passer.  
"Par exemple."  
  
Tsukishima enlève ses lunettes, les pose soigneusement au bord du lit, puis retire son pull. Kuroo le lui attrape des mains, le jette sur la chaise derrière eux.  
  
"Tu veux t'occuper des boutons de la chemise ?", demande Tsukishima, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"... à tes ordres."  
  
Kuroo défait les premiers boutons de la chemise, glisse distraitement une main dessous avant de reprendre son travail sur les boutons suivants.  
  
"... tu vois encore quelque chose sans tes lunettes ?", demande-t-il quand il approche de la fin.  
"A cette distance, oui. Je te vois presque nettement.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu loupes le spectacle.", rigole Kuroo et il retire doucement la chemise des épaules de Tsukishima, qui glisse toute seule jusqu'à ses coudes.  
  
Kuroo se penche sur lui, embrasse la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, et Tsukishima se sent fondre.  
  
"Tu es vraiment beau...", glisse Kuroo à son oreille et Tsukishima se sent rougir.  
"Quand on aime les maigrichons, peut-être..."  
  
Kuroo passe une main sur sa joue, le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
"Moi j'aime bien ta peau.  
\- Je suis tout pâlot.  
\- Ca te rend adorable quand tu rougis.  
\- ... tu ne devais pas me toucher ?", demande Tsukishima, qui aimerait que le regard de Kuroo ne lui fasse pas autant d'effet.  
"De suite, de suite.", sourit Kuroo en s'humidifiant les lèvres.  
  
Ses mains finissent de lui enlever la chemise laissée à ses coudes, puis remontent le long de ses bras, redescendent sur son torse et Tsukishima sent sa respiration s'accélérer.  
C'est tellement agréable, totalement enivrant.  
  
"Tetsu...", soupire-t-il, et se souvient que, lui aussi, a deux mains posées sur le corps de Kuroo qui n'y font rien depuis plusieurs minutes.  
L'une d'elle glisse dans son dos, passe sur ses fesses par-dessus le jean, alors que l'autre joue sur le ventre de Kuroo, glissant à la limite de son pantalon.  
  
Les lèvres de Kuroo se posent sur les siennes à nouveau, ouvrent sa bouche, attrapent sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Sa langue vient à la rencontre de la sienne, alors que plus bas les mains de Kuroo le touchent avec plus d'insistance.  
Tsukishima gémit doucement dans le baiser, se sent de plus en plus excité. Les mains de Kuroo poussent légèrement sur son torse, l'invitent à se laisser retomber en arrière et Tsukishima s'exécute, heureux de sentir le garçon venir à son contact, leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre.  
Il attrape la langue de Kuroo dans sa bouche, la suce un instant, la relâche. C'est une sensation intéressante, qu'il retenterait bien, mais Kuroo s'écarte légèrement pour se repositionner plus confortablement. Une de ses cuisses vient se placer entre celles de Tsukishima, et ce dernier peut sentir l'érection de son petit ami malgré les épaisseurs de tissu entre eux.  
  
"Kei, ça va ?  
\- Oui. J'aime bien te sentir contre moi. Ta peau, et puis...", commence-t-il, mais il n'a aucune idée de comment formuler le fait qu'il aime sentir que son petit ami soit excité.  
"Et puis ?  
\- Ton... Ta... Enfin... je ne sais pas quel terme employer...  
\- Oh.", se contente de dire Kuroo qui vient de comprendre ce à quoi Tsukishima voulait faire allusion. Son sourire s'agrandit, et son bassin presse contre celui de Tsukishima. Son visage vient se placer dans son cou, et Kuroo souffle dans son oreille.  
"J'aime bien te sentir excité aussi. Tu m'as l'air très /très/ serré dans tes habits.  
\- Parle pour toi.", répond Tsukishima en glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de Kuroo, directement au contact de ses fesses, l'attirant plus proche, l'invitant à reproduire le mouvement qu'il a fait juste avant.  
  
Kuroo pousse un léger gémissement, à moitié étouffé par l'épaule de Tsukishima, et ses hanches se mettent en branle doucement, se frottant comme il peut à Tsukishima.  
  
"Kei...", soupire-t-il avec une voix grave et sensuelle.  
"Tetsu, on... on enlève le reste ?", arrive difficilement à dire Tsukishima entre deux inspirations rapides.  
  
Kuroo s'écarte dans l'instant, défait le premier bouton de son jean puis regarde à nouveau Tsukishima.  
  
"... j'aimerais bien que tu me l'enlèves.", dit-il avec un regard implorant tellement parfait qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'est entraîné toute sa vie à faire des requêtes un peu coquines.  
"Lève-toi.", ordonne Tsukishima, plus qu'excité.  
  
Kuroo obéit, se redresse à côté du lit, vite suivi par Tsukishima. Celui-ci s'approche tout près, pose une main sur chaque hanche de Kuroo, glisse ses doigts sur sa peau à la limite de son pantalon.  
Il défait doucement le deuxième puis le troisième bouton, sentant l'érection de Kuroo presser sur ses entraves.  
Il s'empare des lèvres de Kuroo des siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche alors que ses doigts finissent d'ouvrir le jean et caressent doucement Kuroo à travers son caleçon.  
  
"Mmmh, ah, Kei...", soupire Kuroo, qui respire de plus en plus difficilement.  
  
Tsukishima pose sa main plus franchement sur le caleçon de Kuroo, le caresse avec plus de vigueur et le visage de son petit ami vient se poser sur son épaule alors que d'autres gémissements sortent de sa bouche.  
Ses mains s'écartent de Kuroo, attrapent les bords de son jean pour le descendre, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses pieds.  
Quitte à s'être baissé pour accompagner le jean, Tsukishima débarrasse Kuroo de ses chaussettes par la même occasion.  
Quand il se redresse, Kuroo le regarde avec envie.  
  
"Je peux ?", demande Kuroo en ouvrant la ceinture de Tsukishima, ses doigts restant immobiles sur le bouton du pantalon un instant, attendant le consentement de son petit ami.  
"Oui.", répond Tsukishima, légèrement tremblant.  
  
Kuroo ouvre le plus doucement du monde le pantalon de Tsukishima, le descend sur ses cuisses, mais le jeune homme est si peu rembourré que le pantalon glisse quasiment tout seul jusqu'à ses chevilles.  
L'air froid de la chambre entre au contact de ses cuisses et Tsukishima se sent hésitant.  
  
"Tetsu... je...je crois que je préfèrerais... je préfèrerais être un peu plus couvert.", explique-t-il, un peu honteux d'être de nouveau mal à l'aise alors que tout se passait si bien.  
  
Kuroo s'écarte de lui, enlève les couvertures du lit et s'y enfonce, tapotant à côté de lui d'un air satisfait pour que Tsukishima le rejoigne. Celui-ci se libère de son pantalon, retire aussi ses chaussettes, et vient s'allonger à côté de Kuroo dans le lit, heureux de voir que son petit ami tire le drap sur eux.  
  
Tsukishima se colle à Kuroo, le prenant dans ses bras et la sensation est à la fois rassurante et excitante. Il a envie de donner du plaisir à son petit ami, de le toucher, de le sentir trembler sous ses caresses.  
Une de ses mains se retrouvent sur les fesses de Kuroo, l'attire vers lui pour le sentir à nouveau excité tout contre lui et Tsukishima pousse un soupir de contentement.  
  
Kuroo le pousse légèrement, l'invitant à s'allonger sous lui, et Tsukishima se laisse faire, les deux garçons retrouvant la position dans laquelle ils étaient avant de retirer leurs pantalons respectifs.  
Le va-et-vient des hanches de Kuroo contre les siennes est terriblement excitant, et Tsukishima regrette qu'ils n'aient pas pris le temps de retirer leurs sous-vêtements pour mieux pouvoir se sentir.  
  
"T... Tetsu...", s'exclame-t-il alors que la pression de Kuroo sur lui se fait plus insistante, plus rapide.  
"Kei... Je... je veux tellement te toucher. Je peux ?"  
  
Tsukishima enlace Kuroo, attrape sa bouche de ses lèvres, l'embrasse avec passion. Kuroo écarte légèrement son bassin, transvasant son poids sur ses genoux pour que ses mains puissent glisser sur l'entrejambe de Tsukishima, caressant avec douceur le garçon au travers de son caleçon.  
  
"Mmmh..."  
  
La main de Kuroo glisse sous l'élastique de son caleçon et Tsukishima ne tient plus : il soulève les fesses et descend lui-même son caleçon sur ses cuisses. L'instant suivant, la main de Kuroo est à nouveau sur lui et Tsukishima sent sa poitrine se gonfler, alors que ses hanches se mettent à bouger de leur propre accord pour accommoder le rythme de Kuroo.  
  
"Tu es tellement beau.", glisse Kuroo à son oreille, et Tsukishima n'a même pas l'esprit de douter de ce que Kuroo peut bien voir, collé contre lui et son visage au niveau se son oreille. "Kei..."  
  
La main de Kuroo se fait plus insistante et Tsukishima sent son corps se raidir, les traits de son visage se contractent, et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui se passe, il est en train de jouir dans la main de Kuroo.  
Ce dernier émet un petit cri étouffé au même moment et Tsukishima réalise qu'il a laissé le garçon en plan, se laissant faire sans rendre la pareille.  
Il glisse une main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Kuroo, réalise que lui aussi a le caleçon baissé... et qu'une autre main est déjà là.  
  
"Tetsu, tu...  
\- Désolé, tu étais trop excitant, je...", commence Kuroo mais sa phrase s'interrompt quand la main de Tsukishima rejoint la sienne, reprend le travail déjà commencé. "Ah... Kei.", gémit-il alors que ses hanches accélèrent leur mouvement.  
"Tetsu, je suis là. Tetsu.  
\- Mmmmmh.", s'exclame Kuroo, et en seulement quelques instants, il jouit sur le ventre de Tsukishima, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit à côté de son petit ami, se débarrassant de son caleçon pour être plus à l'aise.  
  
Sa respiration est rapide, ses yeux fermés, et un sourire plus grand que nature est dessiné sur son visage. Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aussi en voyant le visage satisfait de Kuroo, et il attrape sa main dans la sienne.  
  
"C'était. Trop. Bon.", finit par dire Kuroo une fois sa respiration calmée à nouveau et Tsukishima se sent rougir à cette remarque, surtout qu'il a à peine touché son petit ami.  
  
Tsukishima imite Kuroo, finit de retirer son caleçon, et vient poser sa tête sur le torse de Kuroo, sent son cœur qui bat encore très fort.  
  
"... Kei, ça va ?  
\- Hm. Je suis un peu fatigué."  
  
Kuroo jette un regard vers l'unique horloge de la pièce, un radio-réveil intégré dans le cadre du lit que Tsukishima ne peut pas lire.  
  
"... il est tard ?", demande-t-il, pour ne pas avoir à attraper ses lunettes.  
"Deux heures.", répond Kuroo et Tsukishima laisse échapper un bâillement à décrocher la mâchoire.  
"Tetsu...  
\- Hm ?  
\- ... non, rien.  
\- Quoi, rien ?  
\- ...... on peut dormir comme ça ?  
\- Je comptais pas aller dormir dans la baignoire.", rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima le pince.  
"Prends-moi dans tes bras et sois romantique, imbécile.  
\- Je savais que tu aimais ça, quand j'étais romantique.", répond Kuroo et un de ses bras attire Tsukishima à lui, les deux garçons se retrouvant collés à nouveau sous le drap. "Je t'aime, Kei. Je suis désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi.  
\- ... tu as des goûts vraiment bizarres.", dit Tsukishima, sentant ses yeux se fermer doucement.  
"Tu peux parler.", répond Kuroo. "... Kei, tu veux dormir ?  
\- Hmmm...", dit Tsukishima, sentant déjà le sommeil arriver.  
  
Il sent Kuroo poser un baiser sur son front, mais c'est la dernière chose dont il se rend compte.  
  


* * *

"Kei... Kei..."  
  
Tsukishima ouvre difficilement les yeux, prend un instant pour réaliser que c'est Kuroo qui lui parle.  
  
"Le check-out est à 10 heures, il faudrait que tu te réveilles bientôt."  
  
Tsukishima cligne des yeux, se sent encore épuisé. Il réprime un bâillement, s'étire, et réalise qu'il est complètement nu sous les couvertures.  
La soirée précédente lui revient à l'esprit et ses joues s'empourprent. Il tire le drap par-dessus sa tête, fait mine de vouloir se rendormir.  
  
"Kei..."  
  
Tsukishima sent le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Kuroo qui s'assied à côté de lui, par-dessus les draps.  
Une de ses mains vient se poser sur son épaule, caresse son bras au travers de l'épaisseur de coton. Ce simple geste est beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne le devrait.  
  
"... quelle heure il est ?", finit par demander Tsukishima, sans sortir de son drap.  
"9h20. Tu peux encore traîner 5-10 minutes, si tu veux...", ajoute Kuroo.  
"Mmmmmh", soupire Tsukishima et il se tourne à nouveau vers Kuroo, sort la tête de sous le drap. "Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?  
\- Un quart d'heure à peu près.  
\- Tu as remis le yukata.", remarque Tsukishima.  
"Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas l'habitude de déambuler tout nu chez moi non plus.  
\- Tu pourrais faire un effort pour moi.  
\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais en yukata.  
\- ... hmm, pas tellement après réflexion."  
  
Kuroo sourit, tire sur le drap d'un geste brusque et Tsukishima se retrouve à l'air.  
  
"Allez, hop, debout, mauvaise langue ! C'est parce que tu ne portes pas tes lunettes, ça, sinon tu me trouverais magnifique."  
  
Tsukishima retire le drap sur lui, mais se redresse et attrape ses lunettes sur le rebord du lit pour les enfiler.  
  
"Bon, d'accord, tu n'es pas si mal que ça...", avoue-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
"Je suis le meilleur petit ami du monde, oui.  
\- ... hm hm.  
\- C'est quoi, ça ?  
\- Quoi "ça" ?  
\- Le bruit que tu as fait.  
\- J'ai acquiescé, c'est tout.", soupire Tsukishima et il imagine déjà le sourire suffisant que va faire Kuroo, mais ce n'est que de l'incrédulité qui apparaît sur le visage de son petit ami.  
"Je... euh... vraiment ?", finit par demander Kuroo.  
"Hm.", répond Tsukishima avant de reprendre. "J'acquiesçais aussi, là, hein."  
  
Kuroo rougit légèrement, passe une main dans ses cheveux et Tsukishima réalise à ce moment que ses épis sont revenus durant la nuit.  
  
"Mis à part tes méthodes brusques de réveil, tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde.  
\- Je m'améliorerai là-dessus, alors.", sourit Kuroo et Tsukishima se penche vers lui, pose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.  
"Allez, pousse toi, maintenant, je dois aller à la salle de bains."  
  


* * *

"Tu me rappelles l'horaire de ton train ?  
\- 15h27.", répond Tsukishima, un peu déçu d'avoir dormi jusqu'à presque 9h30. Le temps de faire le check-out et de petit-déjeuner, la matinée est déjà très entamée. Il sait pertinemment que la journée va passer beaucoup trop vite à son goût.  
"De la gare de Tôkyô, de nouveau ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ok, ça nous laisse... environ 4 heures ?  
\- Hm, à peu près. Je préfèrerais y arriver un peu en avance, pour être sûr de retrouver mon frère.  
\- Tu veux faire quoi ?  
\- ... N'importe.  
\- On peut passer chez moi, si tu veux, mais il y a du trajet.  
\- La prochaine fois, peut-être. J'ai déjà pas mal de train cet après-midi.", explique Tsukishima, un peu déçu.  
  
Il aimerait bien voir la chambre de Kuroo.  
En fait, plus que voir la chambre de Kuroo, il aimerait avoir de nouveau une pièce où ils peuvent être seuls tous les deux, pour pouvoir se tenir la main et s'embrasser.  
  
"... ok. J'suis désolé, on est encore ensemble pour 4 heures mais je déprime déjà à l'idée que tu repartes...  
\- ... Tetsu.", soupire Tsukishima. "Je... On n'a qu'à retourner jouer à Volley Station 98. Enfin, avec les 3 pièces de 100 yens qu'il me reste."  
  
Kuroo lui fait un sourire, et les deux garçons se dirigent ensemble vers la gare pour retourner à l'arcade de la veille.  
La matinée passe en un éclair -et Tsukishima parvient enfin à gagner une partie contre Kuroo. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent, Tsukishima sent comme une boule se former dans sa poitrine, qui lui compresse le cœur. Il aimerait pouvoir être plus démonstratif vu qu'il ne leur reste que quelques heures ensemble.  
  
A un moment, il passe aux toilettes, sort son portable et écrit un mail à son petit ami.  
De retour à la borne d'arcade, Kuroo l'accueille comme si de rien n'était.  
  
"... tu n'as pas reçu un mail ?", demande Tsukishima, innocemment, et Kuroo sort son portable, intrigué.  
"Oh, j'ai reçu un mail de Tsukishima Kei, effectivement.", sourit Kuroo en ouvrant le mail et Tsukishima se sent rougir vu combien il a été niais dans ledit mail.  
  
A la lecture du mail, Kuroo fronce les sourcils, se mordille la lèvre, puis tourne un regard implorant vers Tsukishima.  
  
"Celui-là je l'imprime, je l'encadre et je le mets à côté de mon lit.  
\- Comme le "complais-toi dans la fange de tes goûts musicaux" ?  
\- Voilà, exactement. Ce sera mon panneau "les plus belles choses que m'a dites Tsukki". Il y aura aussi "tu es trop beau en uniforme" et "tu es trop beau en yukata".  
\- Tu es trop beau tout court.", dit Tsukishima à demi-voix, mais l'arcade est de toute façon tellement bruyante qu'il se doute que personne n'écoute ce qu'ils se disent.  
"Ah, tu veux m'achever ou quoi ?", rigole Kuroo en faisant semblant d'avoir le cœur transpercé.  
  


* * *

Le temps printanier est particulièrement doux, et un peu avant 14 heures, Kuroo et Tsukishima se décident à aller acheter des bentô et à les manger dans un parc. Les pétales de cerisier sont déjà presque tous tombés, mais quelques arbres arborent encore des fleurs rose.  
  
"A Miyagi on est en pleine saison.", précise Tsukishima.  
"C'est parce qu'il pèle dans votre patelin.  
\- ... un peu, oui. Mais en été c'est quand même bien plus agréable. Ici c'est invivable, la chaleur...  
\- Il faudra que je vienne voir, alors.", propose Kuroo, et il attrape la main de Tsukishima dans la sienne, leur position assise leur permettant d'être discrets.  
"Oui, tu devrais."  
  
Quand ils quittent le parc, Tsukishima propose de se rendre directement à la gare, quitte à être un peu trop en avance. Il sort son portable, définit un rendez-vous avec Akiteru, et c'est le cœur en peine qu'il marche vers la station de métro.  
  


* * *

"Kei ! Tetsu !", s'exclame Akiteru quand il arrive à l'entrée sud de la gare où ils se sont donnés rendez-vous. "Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?  
\- Génial.", répond Kuroo. "Merci encore de me l'avoir amené.  
\- Ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là, Tetsu.", soupire Tsukishima.  
"Rô, c'est bon. Tu n'es pas content d'être venu ?  
\- ... si. Si, c'était chouette.", dit Tsukishima, mais son cœur le fait encore plus souffrir.  
  
Il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes près de Kuroo, et il ne peut pas le prendre dans ses bras, pas lui dire combien il va lui manquer.  
  
"Vous voulez que je vous laisse un peu seuls le temps que vous vous disiez au revoir ?", propose Akiteru.  
"Seuls au milieu de la gare de Tôkyô ?", ironise Tsukishima, dépité.  
"Rô, c'est bon, y a un pilier, là.", pointe Akiteru. "Et je me mets là.", dit-il, leur tournant le dos, cachant la vue de la plus grosse partie du hall. "Et vous faites des papouilles discrètes, voilà."  
  
Kuroo attrape sa main, le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
"Ca va, Kei ?  
\- ... non.", dit Tsukishima, et il sent des pleurs monter dans sa gorge.  
"J'ai passé un super moment, tu sais. J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu.", dit Kuroo, et Tsukishima ne peut pas s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer le plus fort qu'il peut, de respirer son odeur encore une fois.  
Kuroo lui rend son étreinte, pose un baiser sur sa joue, puis s'écarte doucement.  
  
"Tu vas me manquer.", dit-il, et son regard est triste.  
"... toi aussi.", ajoute Tsukishima en attrapant une nouvelle fois la main de Kuroo dans la sienne, juste un instant.  
  
Il pousse un long soupir, puis se tourne vers son frère, lui tapote le dos pour lui signaler que c'est fini.  
  
"On peut y aller ?", demande Tsukishima d'une toute petite voix.  
"Oui, en route.", répond Akiteru. "A la prochaine, Tetsu.  
\- Salut, Aki. Tu... Prends bien soin de lui, s'il te plaît.", ajoute Kuroo et Tsukishima voudrait pouvoir s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine et le jeter par terre tellement cette séparation est difficile.  
  
Il s'écarte avec Akiteru, n'a pas le courage de regarder à nouveau vers Kuroo.  
Il sait que s'il le regarde, il va se mettre à pleurer.  
Déjà comme ça, ce n'est pas facile.  
  
Akiteru lui passe son billet de train, les deux frères franchissent le portique et se rendent sur le quai sans échanger un mot.  
Ils ont encore un peu d'avance et le train n'est pas encore en gare.  
  
"... j'espère que ce voyage ne t'a pas fait plus de peine qu'autre chose.", finit par dire Akiteru sur un ton dépité.  
"Maintenant, j'ai envie de dire oui, mais... c'est faux. J'étais heureux de le revoir.  
\- Je m'en doute, vu combien tu es triste de le quitter.  
\- ... merci de m'avoir emmené, en tout cas.  
\- Pas de souci."  
  
Le train entre en gare, et les frères s'installent rapidement, Tsukishima sortant son casque de son sac pour écouter de la musique.  
En voulant lancer sa playlist, il se rend compte qu'il a déjà reçu un mail de Kuroo, avec une pièce jointe.  
  
La pièce jointe est une photo de billets de shinkansen Tôkyô-Sendai, et le message dit :  
  
'Devine qui vient à Miyagi pour la Golden Week ?'  
  
'Le meilleur petit ami du monde.', répond Tsukishima, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
